All Over Again
by deja21
Summary: Percy and Annabeth enjoy their life together after finishing college. Another love/adventure story between these two. They find out there is another brother of The Big Three. Continues after The Last Olympian. RATED M for future lemons.
1. I Renewed

**Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter. Please review. This is my first story. No flaming, constructive criticism is fine. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Percy's POV**

_A brief flashback_

_"Vosieous, you have caused too much trouble for us. You know the penalty for this!" Zeus' voice boomed over the land._

_"Zeus, wait give me one more chance." I begged. One lightning bolt later, I was gone._

**Percy's POV**

Camp Half-Blood was pretty empty now days. It surprised me that we haven't really seen any new campers lately, since the gods were supposed to claim they're children. After defeating Kronos things have been relatively easy for me. I enjoy myself here with the girl I love and where I belong. My feet were planted on the top of the hill. So much has happened since I first came here. I looked over to the side and saw Annabeth admiring the view. There was always something new that struck you when looking at the view from here. No matter how many times you look. I looked down at my watch. My half brother, Tyson, had made this for me. I've been wearing it ever since. It was half past ten in the morning.

"What you thinking about?" I asked Annabeth who had her thinking expression on.

"Nothing much."

"Mmm. You sure seem like your thinking about something. You up for a race?" I asked.

"See you at the finish line!" Annabeth was already running down the hill, I had some catching up to do. I quickly sprinted and was already right on her heels, I decided to surprise her, and tackle her. I gave an extra burst of speed. I have to admit she is pretty damn fast. I took a leap, and barely caught a grip on her waist but it was enough to knock her over. We rolled down hill, over each other, laughing a bit too much. We finally got to a stop. I lay on top of her and looked into her grey eyes. It was the perfect moment for a kiss. I started to lean in, when I saw a familiar figure from the corner of my eye.

"Ahem." Grover cleared his throat.

"Sorry." I whispered to Annabeth. I slowly raised myself up, and offered a hand to help her up.

She took my hand and pulled herself up. She began to blush and giggled. "Its okay, just like old times. I'm going to head to my cabin, I'll be there if you need me." Annabeth waved at us and went on her way back to the Athena cabin.

"Your such a dog!" Grover smiled at me, and gave me a hard pat on the back once Annabeth was out of view.

I'm sure I was blushing now. All that came out was "Heh."

"Have you guys started dating yet?" Grover asked, grinning.

"Uh sorta. How is Juniper?" I tried to change the subject on him.

"She's good as usual. I want to ask you something."

"What?" I was curious to know, he is usually not the one who asks for advice.

"Tomorrow is our second anniversary and I was wondering what should I get her?" He started fiddling with his thumbs, what he usually does when he is nervous.

"Wow, congrats, man!' I gave him a hard pat on the back, as he did to me earlier.

"Ow."

"Sorry. Hmm, I don't know, give her something sentimental, something that ties you two together."

"The only thing that ties us together is our love for each other." Grover was clearly confused.

"Well, there you go! You can start off there." We continued on talking about useless stuff as we usually do. We sat on the hill together until about twelve or so. We headed down to the pavilion to eat lunch. I sacrificed part of it to my father, Poseidon. Grover, Annabeth and I spent the rest of the day at the beach, later on Juniper joined in the fun. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day. It started to get dark and got a bit chilly so we all said our good-byes and parted our ways. I walked Annabeth to her cabin and she stopped at the doorway.

"Well, thank-you for walking me here, Percy." Before I could respond her lips were already on mine, I was shocked but I eventually responded back. My hands were around her waist and hers were on my head trying to pull us closer. Before things got too serious she pulled back and rested her forehead on mine.

"Goodnight." I gently kissed her forehead and went on my way to my cabin. I slept peacefully that night with no interruptions, until morning.


	2. II Hugs and Kisses

**Chapter 2: Hugs and Kisses**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I had an amazing day yesterday with Percy. I just loved spending time with him. I got up about an hour before the others and I decided to sneak over to Percy's cabin. I'm usually not the one who violates all these rules but like it matters when no one sees it. I got up and ran the brush through my hair and changed into my t-shirt. I was already wearing my running shorts so I just grabbed my sweater. In doing so I accidently knocked some of my blueprints for Olympus. I didn't really bother to pick them up since my room was a mess anyway. _I'll clean it up later in the morning._ I crept down the stairs and down the hall. I opened the door as silently as I could and made my way to his cabin. I looked through the window and saw him still sleeping, lying on his stomach with nothing on besides his navy blue boxers. I went through the front door, which surprisingly was left open.

I slowly opened the door and stepped in. I looked where Percy was lying when I peaked in the window but he wasn't there. I closed the door to find Percy behind it. He quickly grabbed me by the waist and held me up on his shoulder.

"Percy! Put me down!" I managed to say. I'm laughing way to hard.

"Nah, I think I'll just leave you up here." He started to laugh as he put me down on his bed. I propped myself on my elbows. I wish I could just kiss him already. Percy sat down beside me ad that's when I decided to just go for it. I basically attacked his lips. At first, he didn't respond and he then began to kiss back. I drew his face closer to mine. His hands were around my waist trying to pull me closer. I moved my hands to his perfect abs and his hands started to roam around my body. He flipped me over so that I was lying on my back and he was on top of me. Things were getting pretty rough and before anything serious began to happen I decided to pull back

"Anxious much?" I smiled. I was basically sitting in his lap now. I rested my head on his shoulder as he rested his chin on my head.

"Your the one who started this, Wise girl."

We sat there for a few more minutes and we watched the sunrise together. It was about time the rest of Camp Half Blood started to wake up. I took a quick shower in his cabin and quickly put my clothes on. I looked myself in the mirror and I needed a few touch ups with some makeup.

"Hey, Percy." He just went in the bathroom and closed the door.

"Yes, would you like to join me?" He creaked the door open and popped his head out.

I began to blush. _I wish._ "Haha, no thanks. I just got out of the shower remember? Maybe next time." _Did I just say that?_

"Aw, okay. So what was it you needed?" he asked as he flashed a smile of his pearly white teeth

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to head back to my cabin. I'll see you at breakfast okay?"

"Yeah sure thing. See you there!" Before he went back in the bathroom I stole a quick kiss.

I grabbed my sweater and headed back to my cabin. I hope no one had noticed I came out of his cabin. I quickly opened the door for Athena's cabin and went up in my room. I immediately changed into a fresh pair of clothes: mid length yellow shorts, sandals, and a white v-neck tee. I put my hair into a high ponytail and brushed my teeth. After a few touchups here and there I was ready to go. My room is still a mess. In an instant I had made my bed and picked up some dirty clothes and trash.

I made my way down the stairs and took a quick peak out the window. I saw Percy coming his way to my cabin. He wore a white t-shirt, with some khaki bermuda shorts and sandals. I loved his new haircut. After defeating Kronos, Aphrodite insisted on giving us both new haircuts. His hair was now short and slightly spiked up. **(Picture on profile.)** I. In my opinion it really brings out his eyes and fits his face better. He himself has pretty much slimmed down and is basically all muscle. He also has that _sexy_ angular face. I just got a slight trim and softer curls with some lowlights and highlights. (**Picture on profile.)** It wasn't too different for me since she kept the bangs and curls.

Once he caught up to me we walked together to breakfast.

"You hungry, Annabeth?" he asked

"Starving!" My stomach was grumbling pretty loud. I hope Percy didn't hear anything.

I looked up and he stole a quick kiss. "Hey, what was that?"

"Just what you owe me from this morning." We both laughed and began to eat. I sacrificed part of my food to Athena and Percy sacrificed his to dad, Posiedon. We found a table next to Grover and Juniper.

**Percy's POV:**

Today was an amazing morning! That was the first time we made out together. I still can't believe I asked if she wanted to join me in the shower. Way to be modest and kind. The truth was, I was planning on heading over to her room. But I saw her from my window and I didn't have time to close the door, and I quickly stripped down my clothes just so I looked like I was sleeping. But once she went to the door, I hid behind the door.

Annabeth and I sat across Grover and Juniper. Annabeth and Juniper went on with their little chat.

"Hey G-man hows it going?"

"Heya Perce, going good. How 'bout you?" He asked as he took a bite out of his waffle.

I stole a glance at Annabeth and I smiled. "I've been amazing, you have no idea." We both started to laugh rather loud and we got some weird looks from the other campers.

Before we had a chance to react, Chiron blew the horn.

"Good morning everybody!" he boomed. Many campers greeted him back. "For tonight's games we are going to play capture the flag. " Yes, my favorite. "Please pick your teams beforehand. Thank-you, have a good day here at Camp Half Blood."

We went back to eating our breakfast. Annabeth and I went decided to go down by the lake for an hour swim. We dried off on the beach. She laid her head on my chest and we just talked. About everything and anything. After a few moments of silent, Annabeth called me.

"Hey Percy?"

I was sorta half asleep this is just so relaxing. "Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart. I love you Annabeth Chase."

She looked into my eyes and said. "I love you too."


	3. III Miami here we come!

**I spent weeks on this trying to make it a little bit longer but it didn't really work out, sorry. I'm going to try and post a chapter a week, wish me luck! The next chapter the action will really get going. Stay tuned, please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV**

We sunbathed, talked, swam, splashed around, and more talking on the beach until it got dark. We decided to headed out and showered in our own cabins. I changed into simple navy blue sweats with a PINK logo at the side of my leg, a white tee, and my hair pulled back in a messy bun. Percy wore light grey sweats with a white t-shirt. Before we were able to go to dinner, Nico and Thalia stopped us. They weren't supposed to come in until later this week.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Nico jogged over to us. He looked rather refreshed himself.

"Hey Nico!" Percy went over and they both gave each other a bear hug. Once they were done, I went over and greeted him, and gave him a hug as well.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked

"She's in her cabin unpacking, she'll be here to join us for dinner."

"Oh that's great, which table should we sit on?"

"Uh, whichever is empty." Percy said, the obvious of course. The only one that wasn't filled by other campers was Percy's table.

"That reminds me, Chiron wants to see both of you pronto. I'll save you guys a spot."

"No one else should be sitting there," Percy added

"Haha, right." Nico ran off in the opposite direction of the tables, but instead to Thalia's cabin. _Way to save spots._

"I wonder what Chiron wants to see us for." Percy wondered out loud. He put his hand around my waist scooting me closer. I leaned my head against Percy's chest and he lightly kissed my head.

Once we got to The Big House Chrion and Dionysus were outside playing Connect Four. _That's different. Must've gotten bored of chess._ I gave a small giggle out loud and Dionysus turned his head.

"Hey Perky and Bananabeth" Dionysus greeted and went back to his game. Percy let out a big sigh. "Hey Dionysus" he greeted back. "You know he does this on purpose." I whispered in Percy's ear. I smiled and he flashed a smile back. Chiron dropped another black game piece and won causing him to crack up laughing.

"UNFAIR!" exclaimed Dionysus and began to turn red. I couldn't help but join in Chiron laughing. After a few moments as Chiron calmed down and wiped a small tear from his eyes. He was as red as an apple. He still started to laugh here and then, but once it was under control he turned to us.

"Now, Percy and Annabeth. I'm incredibly sorry to break this news to you, but we have another quest for you."

This was definitely not what I wanted. "What? We've only stayed here for three days" I half-yelled.

Chiron cleared his throat, "I know, I'm sorry, no one else is as experienced as you two in this camp. Plus this is a pretty big quest."

"Well, what is the quest?" I asked.

Chiron pointed inside into a room of the Big House, and motioned us with his hands to go in. Once all there were in, he made sure no one else could hear by looking around the room, closing the windows, and locking the door. This must be something big. He leaned in close to us and said in a low voice

"There is four of the Big Three."

"What?" Percy and I asked in unison. We were clearly confused.

"There is another god, Vosieous. He was the timekeeper after Kronos. There was once a Big Four, now there is a Big Three."

"What happened to him?" I wondered out loud.

**Percy's POV**

We saw Nico come over to us and he told us that Chiron needed to see us. It was clearly important since Chiron took us into a separate room; he also closed all the windows and locked the door.

"What happened to him?" Annabeth asked

Chiron continued, "Well, you see, we're not exactly sure. We're hoping that you can find him, return him back to Camp Half-Blood, and from there I will handle it. Know one else knows about him. Zeus himself asked me to ask you both." _Zeus can't come and confront me? What a wuss._ There was loud thunder, and a small flash of lightening. Annabeth half-expectantly looked up at me and as if Chiron read my mind, "Careful what you say Percy!"

"Sorry." And the thunder and lightening had stopped and it was back to normal.

"Anyway, we don't know where he is, and Zeus does not know either. He banished him into the caves of the Himalayans, but he is no longer there. Zeus suspects that Poseidon may know where he is since they were very close brothers."

"So you are saying to talk about this with my dad?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Chiron responded.

"What if he won't tell me?"

"I'm sure you will figure it out, Percy. Especially with Annabeth's help." I turned over to Annabeth and smiled, and she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Chiron chuckled, "Okay, would you guys like a prophecy?"

"Yeah, that'd be a big help." Annabeth began to giggle.

Chiron pulled out folded paper from his sling. "Rachel isn't here this whole week, so I had called her and she told me this:

_Two will go toward the god of time_

_As strange things wash up in Miami_

_One of the seas_

_And of the wise_

_To be careful as to see_

_Each other in your eyes_

_They will travel to the beach of the south_

_And bring the one they seek _

_Back home_

"That's it? That's shorter than usual," I asked. Chiron handed me the paper and I slid it in my back pocket.

"Yep, that's all she told me. I guess you guys will have to figure it out from there, now go on and eat with your friends for dinner. Get a good night's rest you will leave early in the morning. Zeus is allowing Percy to fly this once."

"Will do, thanks Chiron." Annabeth said as she opened the door and I held it for Annabeth and Chiron.

* * *

We walked back at our table to see Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Juniper waiting for us, with worried looks on their faces.

"Thalia!" Annabeth ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Annabeth, how've you been?"

"I've been good, you?"

"As usual." She looked over to me, examining me, head to toe. I pretty much did the same; after all we haven't seen each other in almost four years. She was defiantly taller, curvier, and overall better looking. She lost the hard punk look and is basically a natural beauty. Definitely not as gorgeous as Annabeth, in my opinion at least.

"Wow Seaweed Brain. Your almost as sexy as Nico." Thalia smiled. Nico had a smirk on his face, that's when Annabeth leaned over and whispered "I think your much more handsome than Nico. And yes, sexier." And she bit my ear. I turned over and kissed her and she hungrily kissed me.

"Blahaha" Grover bleated as he cleared his throat.

I cleared my throat as well. "Sorry." I turned my head over and smiled. After we all got our food and made sacrifices we all took a seat.

"So what was it that Chiron needed to talk to you guys?" Nico asked as he scooted closer to Thalia then shoved a large fork full of spaghetti into his mouth.

I exchanged a nervous glance with Annabeth and she blurted, "Can't say exactly, Chiron gave us specific instructions that we can't tell anyone, not even you guys. Sorry. But we are going on a quest, just Percy and me."

"Where are you going?" Nico asked me.

"Chiron told us Miami since everything strange washes up there." I responded as I took a bite of my pasta.

"When you guys lea-" Juniper about half finished her sentence before Thalia interrupted, laughing, "Hold on, you two? Alone? In Miami?"

Annabeth and Juniper began to smile, while I looked at Grover and Nico who were half smirking and half smiling as well. _Am I the only one who doesn't get this_? As if Thalia read my mind "Your such a Seaweed Brain!"

Annabeth when back to Junipers question after we all settled down a bit. "We leave tomorrow early morning."

"You better get started do you need some help Annabeth packing?" Thalia scooped the last of her food on her plate.

"I'll come along with you both of you, let me just put these plates away." Juniper took all our plates and we said our thank-you and once she came back Annabeth continued, "That'd be great thanks, Thalia and Juniper. Also, somehow the word got out and Selena is going to help pick out some clothes."

"Ugh, can't wait." Thalia mumbled.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I need help?" Grover and Nico groaned. "Fine." They both muttered.

We all got up and went to our cabins. Annabeth, Juniper, and Thalia went over to Selena as they walked back to the Athena cabin. Nico, Grover, and I walked back to my cabin.

**Annabeth's POV**

After dinner, Selena, Thalia, Juniper and me went back to the Athena cabin. Selena said she'll have to stop by the Aphrodite cabin and told us she'll meet us there. We walked over to my cabin and before I was able to get my duffle bag out, Selena barged into my cabin. She brought in a large Louis Vuitton suitcase already packed.

"What's all this?" I asked as I walked over to her, and set the suitcase on my bed.

"Everything you'll ever need in Miami! Whooo!" Thalia and Juniper giggled in the background.

"Yeah? Lets see what's in it." I zipped open the suitcase and as I opened up, the first thing I saw was a lavender lacy bra and thong to go along with it. I picked it up and examined it. Juniper and Thalia laughed even more. I turned to them and gave them a stern look that seemed to shut them up. I then turned to Thalia "This? I am not taking this. No way."

"Oh come one Annie, who knows what you'll do with Percy in Miami. You don't even have to wear it, just bring it please." Selena pleaded. I looked over at Juniper and Thalia with wide smiles on their faces. "Fine I'll bring it." I stuffed them both at the bottom of the suitcase. I looked over and she had everything I needed to underwear, makeup, bikinis, and sweats in designer name. _Of course._ "Where did you get all this stuff from?" Juniper asked.

"My mom gets a special deal with designers and I gives it to all of us. I've never worn any of these so they are brand new." Selena responded proudly.

"Thank-you so much Selena, this saved us a lot of time." I went over and gave her a hug. I wonder how Percy's packing was going along.


End file.
